


A Neccessary Sacrifice

by Lionfire42



Series: Jedi on Kamino [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abduction, Doing bad things for the right(?) reasons, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), foresight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionfire42/pseuds/Lionfire42
Summary: The Jedi will not be prepared for war. He has prepared an army...and their commanders.
Series: Jedi on Kamino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Neccessary Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Their Template, Her Student ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893489) by [ Merfilly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)

The dreams started long before Naboo.

A rising darkness. Ruined worlds. Droids and blaster bolts as far as the eye could see.

The Temple aflame. Cackling laughter. The ominous glow of a red lightsaber.

His words go unheeded, his worries dismissed. But he knows. He sees.

A thousand years of peace has simply hidden the war brewing beneath.

The Dark Side is rising and the Sith shall return and the Jedi—nay, the _galaxy_ —is far too unprepared.

Sifo-Dyas cannot let this happen. The Force has shown him what will pass. 

But it also shows him what he must do.

He dreams of an army, a legion of white helmets. A highly trained mass, a shield for the Republic.

And yet it won't be enough. The Jedi must step up. But they are too soft, too unused to the grit and hardness and horror of war. Not since the days of the Old Republic, in the days of anti-hero Jedi. Not since the days of Revan and Bastila and Satele.

The Jedi have forgotten and shunned gifts of the Force, gifts that didn't always sit firmly in the Light. Gifts of warriors, used for peace. They have blinded themselves in more ways than one.

He doesn't think he can change the Council's minds, nor the curriculum. He sees how deep the ignorance sits, and knows it will take the coming war and death itself to shake the blinders free.

He wanders the archives, searching for...something. He opens himself up to the force, and it guides him to a holomap and holocron.

The first draws his finger to a planet — Kamino.

The second is a list of names — Force sensitive children.

He understands immediately. He rails against it. The Force is firm.

He is ever its servant.

It is easy to erase Kamino from the archives. It is easy to change the status of several children to "denied".

It's all for the Republic. For the galaxy. A necessary sacrifice.

  
  
  
  


Cal Kestis is cold and wet. The nice Jedi man, the one who made his toys fly and fed him snacks and let him sit in the big chair on the ship while the stars went all blurry and white, he carries him now under his cloak. The planet they've landed on is dark and rainy and he's already really wet and tired. He tries not to cry — he's a big boy now, and he's going to be a Jedi.

There's the sound of a blast-door opening and he peeks out as the rain and thunder and darkness is replaced by bright lights and warm air and the quiet whir of fans. 

The Jedi pats him reassuringly as a tall, long-necked alien came up and began to speak to the Jedi. He peeked out and recoiled as the alien peered at him, seeming to pull him apart with its large black eyes. 

Cal drifts off to sleep, only to awaken again as he's set down on a bed. He is dry now, and wearing some white pajamas. The room he's in is large and grey and white. There are several other beds around him and he sees the lumps of other children, sleeping. He sees hair, and fur, and what he thinks may be togruta's lekku.

The Jedi — Seefu Das? — tucks him in and smiles down on him. He looks kind of sad, and Cal wonders why.

"Sleep, youngling," he murmurs, brushing Cal's hair from his eyes. "You have a busy day tomorrow, and in the years to come."

Cal yawns, the warm bed already pulling him back to sleep. "Imma be a Jedi?"

"Oh, young one — you're going to be so much more."

**Author's Note:**

> Changed the age of Cal...and plan to change the ages other padawan. Just imagine Caleb and Cal and Ahsoka all were going to be brought to the Temple at the same time.


End file.
